YuGiOh 5D's: A Love Story
by Fastestthingalive94
Summary: One last night to tell him how she feels before they part ways, perhaps forever...  A spin on the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.


Hey there all I know it's been a while since I updated or wrote anything but I've been busy with school and all. However with summer comes free time and with free time comes boredom and often inspiration :P. So here it is my first ever Oneshot, my spin on the ending of Yu-gi-oh 5D's. Hope you guys Enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of its characters those are the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, Konami and 4kids.

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: A Love Story<p>

By: Fastestthingalive94

"So you're really leaving?"

The deep voice of Hideo Izinski filled the room. A young woman who had just finished packing her suitcase replied.

"Yeah but you don't need to worry about me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Her violet hair fell down to her shoulders, fastened by a pink hair band. Her amber eyes scanned the room one last time before moving to her parents.

"I know but after all it's you we're talking about Akiza. I'm worried you'll work so hard you'll collapse."

Hideo said sincerely.

"So have you said goodbye to him yet?" said a woman standing next to him, who with her violet hair and amber eyes could only be Akiza's mother Setsuko.

Akiza was a slightly taken aback by this remark and stared back at them puzzled.

"We are talking about Yusei. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even be here right now. You'd better talk to him properly and in person." Hideo quickly interjected.

Setsuko slowly walked up to her and lightly placed her hands on Akiza's shoulders before saying.

"Go on, it's your turn to make him smile for once. Embed your beautiful smile into his memory so he can always remember you no matter how far apart you may be."

Akiza simply nodded and replied with a smile.

"Right, I'll do that"

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…..<em>

Yusei sprung open the garage door after getting home from the research lab that night, only to find a silhouette of a slender figure waiting there for him.

"Akiza?" he questioned as he reach for the light switch only to be quickly cut off by Akiza.

"Don't turn on the lights." Yusei looked back at her quizzically.

"I've just been waiting here, thinking about all sorts of things and well I can't show you my face right now…." She continued.

Yusei walked up slowly to her.

"So you'll be the only one here from now on right Yusei?" she questioned.

"Yeah…..So what's wrong?" he replied.

"Nothing I was just thinking how I should say a proper goodbye to you."

"Oh I see…." He said with a smile.

"Yusei….." she began, as she clasped her hands hard behind her back.

"I've always lo-" She stopped abruptly and shook her head with a smile.

"I love that I met and got to know you."

"Same here Akiza."

She turned to her right so his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"When I first met you Yusei, I honestly thought that you were a really a scary person."

Yusei uncharacteristically chuckled loudly before replying.

"I thought the same thing; I thought you were scary too. Back then I was scared what you would do to me if I lost to you."

She turned back to him pouting a bit before saying.

"Hey I wasn't that bad. You didn't really think that did you."

Yusei closed the gap between them and slowly took her hand and clasped it within his own.

"Akiza don't forget to smile. There's no one in the world with a smile more beautiful than yours."

She smiled before clasping his hands with her other one and said.

"You're the one who put that smile on my face Yusei….."

She stared into his eyes, seeing her reflection in his striking blue eyes. He stared right back into her gorgeous amber eyes. Akiza slowly closed her eyes trying to take in the moment.

Soon they each removed one hand from each others. Their other hand clung tightly to one anothers but soon they reluctantly pulled them apart as well, clinging to two fingers before finally letting go.

"Well I'm off….." she said rather cheerfully.

"Yeah get out of here…" teased Yusei.

She began to walk off but felt a hand lightly grab her arm.

"Just one last thing before you go…" Yusei said while looking down.

"Yeah what is i-"

Akiza was interrupted by the feeling of Yusei's lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened in shock but she slowly melted into his arms as he pulled her close to him.

The kiss which both of them wished could last for eternity ended within a few minutes. Yusei still clung close to her, looking down to see her resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Her skin glowing magnificently in the pale moonlight as she quietly listened to his heart beat.

"Everything sound alright in there?" he joked.

She giggled and nodded as she continued to listen. He gently lifted her head towards him and whispered to her.

"You know the only reason that heart beats, is for you Akiza…."

She looked up at him as her eyes began swimming with tears.

"Yusei…I….Well I….I lo…Ugh I just can't say it!" She said frustrated with a blush on her face.

Yusei chuckled softly to himself before running his hands through her hair.

"It's ok Akiza I know… I know…."He softly kissed her forehead.

She looked down and finally let her tears flow freely smiling as she did so. She had never before felt so happy in her life. This feeling, this moment it was so perfect. Too bad it had to come to an end…..

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

The Sun had just begun to rise over the horizon. The calm morning air was suddenly disrupted by the whirling of engines. The streets of Neo Domino City were empty, only on the highway junction leaving the city were there 6 people standing side by side. Yusei revved his engines and announced loudly.

"Let's go guys. This is Team 5D's final ride together."

He kicked off the ground hard and sped off in his Duel-Runner taking the lead, the others followed in succession. Behind Yusei was Jack who exclaimed.

"I will definitely return as the True King of Dueling!"

He was followed by Crow who said.

"Just watch Big brother Crow you guys, watch my ability grow."

Leo and Luna trailed behind them on their duelboards taking one last look at the city.

"Thank you Neo Domino City!" shouted Leo.

"Our one true home!" Luna said after him.

Akiza quietly thought to herself.

"This isn't goodbye. We'll meet again someday." Her eyes fixed upon Yusei.

As the group continued down the highway they heard a familiar noise. The Crimson Dragon had appeared overhead, making its presence known with a mighty roar. Suddenly everyone's birthmark began to glow a bright red. One by one each mark separated from their respective owners arms and returned as streams of light to the Crimson Dragon. After which it disappeared one last time never to be seen again.

"I guess you finally fulfilled your duty too…. Farewell Crimson Dragon."

Yusei smiled and pressed on ahead after which he pulled a 180 degree turn coming to a halt right before the road forked into five separate paths. He then stuck his arm out and one after the other his friends high fived him as they drove past. First Jack then Crow finally and Leo and Luna. After which they each took their separate paths. The final hand however grasped onto his firmly. Akiza was parked right next to him, her eyes perfectly conveying how crestfallen she was.

"So this is it huh?" she said with her voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Yusei I….I can't do this."

She looked down wanting to avoid his stare. Yusei got off his runner and then helped Akiza off hers, who was still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Akiza…." He began.

She looked up and found the blue eyes she loved so much, that melted her heart, which could make her smile at anytime, except for now of course.

"I know this is tough. You mean so much to me and for you to go now feels so wrong. But no matter how difficult it is you…must."

"Why? I could stay here with you maybe get a teaching job at the Academy" she said eagerly.

"Akiza you have to follow your dream. Life is only worth living if you chase your dreams."

"But…. What if we don't see each other again?"

The tears she had held back finally began to glisten in her eyes. Yusei took her hands in his, and said.

"Trust me we will see each other again."

"How….How can you be so sure?"

"I can't be. I just believe in our bond, our friendship and our love, and all I can do is smile and hope."

"_Hope…_" Akiza thought to herself.

It was hope and belief which lead Team 5D's to perform the impossible in the past. They fought countless battles and even when all odds seemed against them, their hope could create a miracle. Akiza sniffed softly and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled and threw a light punch at Yuesi's shoulder.

"Why do you always find the right thing to say?"

Yusei laughed aloud while rubbing his shoulder.

"It's a curse I guess." He winked at her

She slowly pulled off her helmet and he did the same. They moved in close and shared one final passionate kiss before departing. They both mounted their Duel-Runners once more and started the engines. Akiza opened her deck box and pulled a card out from it.

"Hey Yusei catch!" Akiza flung the card at him which Yusei caught it easily.

"What's this?" He inquired.

"That is my final goodbye present for you."

Yusei turned the card over and his eyes widened with shock.

"Akiza….I can't take this." He said in a low tone.

"Yes you can. I won't need it much where I'm going." She smiled at him

"Yeah but still..." He looked away from her.

Akiza reach over and turned his head towards her.

"I thought it would be a good way to remember me by. Besides that card represents my very essence, my soul, my heart and for the longest time my heart has belonged to you Yusei….. So I'm giving you this card with the assurance that I will be back one day to take it."

Yusei was taken aback by her words as a lone tear fell from his eye.

"I love you, Yusei Fudo. I practiced saying that all night." She winked at him.

"I love you too Akiza…" His voice was all choked up.

They stared at each other for a few more moments and smiled before she finally revved her engine and drove off, without another word being spoken. Yusei stared at her as she drove off into the horizon and continued to do so until she was completely out of view.

He sat there alone on his Runner lamenting the departure of his friends. He let out a deep sigh and set off towards the city. As he drove he thought about his life in recent years. About friendships forged, battles fought and odd's overcome.

"_From this point on lies the future we created for each other. Keep moving forward guys in this Turbo Duel we call 'life'." _He thought to himself.

Just then he heard the sound of another engine coming from behind him.

"Hey your Yusei Fudo right? Well today is your lucky day you get the honor of dueling and loosing to me."

The Unknown duelist pulled ahead of Yusei and pulled out his deck and activated the Speed World-2 field spell. Yusei sighed and pulled out his deck as well.

"_Well thats life in Neo Domino City…" _He turned over the Black Rose Dragon card Akiza had given him and smiled.

"_Someday Akiza… Someday…."_ He thought to himself as he prepared to duel moving towards the city he vowed to protect, shining and shimmering in the morning light.

* * *

><p>Well hope you all enjoyed it :D<p>

Please leave any comments you have about it good or bad anything is welcome.

I might do a reunion fic if you guys think its any good, please let me know.

But for now I'm regressing back to Gx to finish that story xD

Till next time

Bye

FTA


End file.
